


Maddison's Tail

by mermanfromdownunder



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Sex, Australia, Bathtub, Bathtub Sex, Breathplay, Buddy Breathing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Mermaids, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Pool, Romance, Sex, Sexual, Swim, Swimmer, Swimming, Transformation, Underwater Sex, University, beach, mermaid, swimsuit, tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermanfromdownunder/pseuds/mermanfromdownunder
Summary: After a strange day at the beach, Maddison discovers she transforms into a mermaid when wet. She slowly comes to terms with her new abilities and discovers more and more.Still in progress, feedback and suggestions welcome!From Wattpad: www.wattpad.com/story/111378612-maddison's-tail





	1. Day at the Beach

It was one of the last days of the holidays, everyone had decided to have one final day of freedom before university started again. Organising a visit to the beach wasn't that difficult, it was only a short walk away for pretty much everyone; those that lived further away carpooled.

Maddy packed her things; wallet, keys, phone, towel, spare clothes. She already had her swimsuit on under some board shorts and an old T-shirt. The beach was a short walk from her house, she slipped her shoes on and headed out. Meeting everyone at the car park, Maddy was last to arrive. "Hey! Madz is here!" Jaiden screamed above the chattering. Jaiden was basically self-appointed group leader, if there was a gathering, it was most likely she organized it and everyone was happy with that. Embracing in a platonic hug for a moment before turning to the group and declaring in unison "Last one in the water has to skinny dip!".

The boys, which consisted of Oliver, James, Patrick and Kyle had all carpooled together. They took some time to disembark Oliver's car and get on the beach. Jaiden had driven with Kate while Maddy and Alexa had both walked. All the girls were first into the water; Jaiden, Maddy, Kate and Alexa. Followed not so closely by Patrick (Kate's boyfriend) who tacked her into the water. Kyle was next, followed by Oliver and James in a tie. "Seeing as both of you were so close. I think it's only fair if you both skinny dip." Jaiden informed. This made everyone laugh, everyone returned from the ankle-deep water but Oliver and James walked out further. The beach wasn't that busy as it was not a holiday for the public anymore, the university holidays were out of sync by a few days. There was only a few people walking and even less nearby in the water. This could have been that it was forecast to storm later in the morning, which didn't faze Jaiden when she organized the gathering.

Maddy put her beach bag down on the soft sand. Patrick and Kate were already cuddling up on a beach blanket. Jaiden was keeping an eye on the boys in the water and Alexa was pulling out a towel to sunbake on. "I'm so glad I didn't come last." A voice from behind Maddy uttered. She turned. Kyle was looking out to the boys as well. "Me too." Maddy replied. "All right, I wanna see those pants above your heads ladies!" Jaiden screamed like megaphone out to Oliver and James. "I almost feel sorry for them" Kyle responded. In a few short seconds the boys had pulled off their board shorts and held them above their heads. Maddy and the other girls contained their giggles. "Show me those butts!" Jaiden called out. The boys obliged, performing hand stands in the waist deep water before being knocked over by a wave. The girls on the beach squealed and Kyle and Patrick cringed. Scrambling to put their pants back on, Oliver and James managed to get back on their feet. "You guys coming in or what?" James yelled towards the beach.

Patrick and Kate decided to join them in the water along with Jaiden. That left Maddy, Alexa and Kyle on the beach. After a few minutes of struggling to sunbake in the cloudy weather Alexa also went for a dip in the water. It became apparent to Maddy that Kyle was after something. "You want to go in?" She asked. "Um. Not really." "Why not? Look how much fun it is? Come on." She got up off her towel. "Maddy, I'm.... I'm not that.... great of swimmer." Maddy looked confused. She had known Kyle for a few years, they had taken a few classes in first year together, and it had been obvious that he was crushing real hard on her. "Well we can just... go in waist deep." A look of discomfort didn't move from his face. "I'll be right next to you the entire time." She reassured. That was enough for Kyle's conflicting emotions to become unbalanced. He sprang up and took his shirt off, reached into his bag and slipped on a rash shirt that looked unsurprisingly brand new. Maddy hauled her T-shirt off and took Kyle's hand. The pair strolled up to the water's edge. The remnants of waves washed over their feet, then their ankles, knees and soon the water was up to Maddy's belly button. Kyle looked nervous still, reassuring him with a hand squeeze "Look, that wasn't so bad?". Kyle nodded in reply. They were still a fair distance away from most of the other. Alexa was only getting her legs wet and had already returned to the beach to attempt sunbaking again. Kate was on Patricks shoulders when Maddy looked out to them, Jaiden was getting on James' shoulders; they were about to have a battle of some sort and Oliver was referee. A wave bigger than the rest formed between the group and Maddy and Kyle, it washed over the pair, slapping Maddy in the face and Kyle's chest. "Ready to head in?" Maddy asked, spitting some salt water out. Kyle again agreed.

The sky grew darker, forewarning the storm to come later in the day. After drying off, Maddy thought it would be a good idea to talk to Kyle in private. Last thing she wanted was Alexa overhearing and spreading gossip. "Hey Lex. We are going to check out the rock pools, coming?" Maddy asked, already knowing the answer. "Na, I'm good." Alexa responded. With the answer confirmed she grabbed Kyle again and escorted him over to the rock pools. It was a short walk to the other end of the beach, it felt longer for them both, Maddy broke the silence. "So, you've never learnt to swim?" She asked hesitantly. "Nnnoo.... Never did. You'd think so living this far from the water." Along with Jaiden and Alexa, Maddy was on the university swim team, she was really the only one that did it seriously while the others did it for the credits and to look at boys. "Well, I could teach you. If... if you want?" She inquired. More confidently than ever Kyle answered, "I'd love that."


	2. Rock Pools

Arriving at the rock pools, the clouds were growing darker. Maddy lowered herself into one of the bigger pools. It was about the size of a small spa bath, she indicated to Kyle that he should join her. "How about next week? When classes start again, you come to the pool and have a swimming lesson." She said as Kyle lowered himself into the water. The water was colder than in the surf, normally the rock pools would be warmer but the sun hadn't had much of a chance to shine on them today. The two of them relaxed and talked, with each minute that passed they became more relaxed and comfortable with the other. Maddy noticed a small, toothpick sized creature crawling on her inner thigh. Before she could determine what it was, she felt a sharp pain, a bite from the small creature. She screamed in pain and brushed it off her leg. "What's wrong?!" Kyle asked. "There was this thing, it bit my leg!" Maddy retreated out of the rock pool and examined her leg. It has a small hole where the creature was and it was starting to leak blood. Maddy wasn't the type of girl to faint at the sign of blood, but she started to feel dizzy. Small drops of rain started to fall, you could see them impacting into the pools. A large clap of thunder resonated over the beach. Feeling even worse Maddy stumbled around, her legs went numb, vision went black and white and she slipped off the side of the outcropping. Kyle bolted up from the pool, but it was too late. The water had taken her. Rain began to poor down. Jaiden ran up to the rock pools, oblivious to what had just occurred. She yelled over the top of the thunder and rain to Kyle that the others were heading to the cars, it took her a moment to see the look of panic on his face.


	3. Feeling Better

Maddy awoke in pain. Her head was bandaged, she had a drip in her arm and her leg still felt like it had a bite taken out of it. The hospital room was small and dull, but the many happy faces in there transformed it into a lively place. Her parents, Jaiden and Kyle were all there beside her bed. Jaiden explained that the others would be here too, but the nurse only allowed 4 visitors at a time. Her Dad repeated what the doctor had told him, that she would be fine in a day or so. They also told her how after she fell in, they called the coast guard and it took half an hour to find her, nobody there expected to find her alive. Throughout the brief visit, she could tell that Kyle was feeling nervous, embarrassed and guilty all at once. The next day came, the doctor came to check Maddy over and declared her okay to check out. Her parents took her home and she enjoyed a relaxing day binging TV shows on the couch.

The holidays were now over, the next day was the first day of classes for most people. Her parents were a little worried about her going, but Maddy insisted. "Besides, I haven't got that much work to do, I'll take it easy and if I feel bad I'll come home." All day people she knew were asking how she was and what happened, Maddy told the story over a dozen times. She couldn't help but think Kyle was avoiding her all day, he also hadn't relied to any of her messages, but she knew where to find him. "Hey Kyle!" she said as she approached. Kyle usually hung out in front of the library, today was no exception. "Oh, um, Hey Maddy. Feeling okay?" "Yep, fantastic." "That's great." "Kyle, I can't help but think you have been avoiding me?" "Yeah, sorry. I just feel kinda bad for what happened, I mean, you could have died..." Maddy moved closer, a whispers distance away. "Yes, but I didn't so stop feeling sorry for yourself, I can't have a boyfriend that is like this all the time." Kyle choked on air, Maddy knew exactly what she was doing. "Boy, friend??" Kyle whispered back. "You heard what I said mister...." She withdrew. "Anyway, you wanna have that swimming lesson tomorrow?" She asked. "Ah, yeah. If you are feeling up to it?" "Kyle, I'm fine, my thigh just hurts a bit still, that's it. Otherwise I feel great." "Okay then." Maddy started to walk away, but then came back and whispered in his ear. "7 am, don't forget to bring your swimmers."


	4. Swimming Lessons

That night Maddy found it difficult to sleep. She put it down to either the full moon beaming through her window was keeping her up or she was nervous about Kyle. She knew they shared feelings for each other, but this was her first relationship in a long time and something that could be serious instead of just being a two-month high school thing. Her legs were also aching during the night, she figured it was because she hadn't exercised much in the last few days. With only a few hours of restful sleep she packed her swim bag in with her gear for the day, had her usual hearty breakfast and headed off to the university. Surprised to find Kyle there and on time waiting outside the aquatic complex for her, she met up with him and they went inside. The complex had a small diving pool and an Olympic size pool all inside a large building. Both pools were heated but as it was summer there wasn't a need for them to be, there was a large grandstand for spectators and everything else an aquatic complex would need, warm up pools, change rooms and diving boards.

There were no training sessions or classes that used the pool before 9 am on a Tuesday, so the complex was empty. "The changing rooms are through there, get changed and I'll meet you out here in a bit." Kyle did as instructed, Maddy went into the girls change rooms and dropped her bag on one of the benches. Undressing then slowly sliding into her racing suit, Maddy chose to wear it for many reasons; she felt sexy in it, the tight black fabric showing the contours of her body. She also wanted to show off how fast she could swim to Kyle and demonstrate techniques to him before he hopped into the water. While pulling the suit up, she noticed the bite mark on her leg had disappeared. After a struggling few minutes of sliding the tight knee length swimsuit up inch by inch she finally got it up to her shoulders and put her arms through the straps. Taking a quick moment to adjust some things and admire herself in the mirror she heard Kyle call out to her, checking if she was okay. "I'll be out in a sec!" She yelled out to him. Maddy stuffed her clothes into her bag and headed out of the change rooms, Kyle was leaning up against the wall waiting. The pair both eyed each other up and down, Maddy admiring Kyles choice of a rash shirt and board shorts and Kyle containing his lust for Maddy's race suit. Although neither of them could read minds, they both knew what the other was thinking.

Maddy placed her bag down on the front of the grandstand and led the nervous Kyle to the water's edge. She went through the basics of swimming, breath holding, diving and treading water while on land, getting him comfortable with the actions and movements. Half an hour went by, Kyle was feeling more relaxed but neither had entered the water yet. Maddy was feeling a little hot and sweaty from the constricting lycra, she thought it would be a good opportunity to demonstrate some techniques in the water and cool off. Kyle walked round to the side of the pool and Maddy hopped up on one of the starting blocks. "Okay, I'm going to dive in, come up to the surface and then start a freestyle stroke. You ready?" Kyle nodded.


	5. Transformation

Taking a moment to calm herself like she had been trained to do before a race, she assumed the diving stance. Another moment went by before she pushed off from the block and was in mid-air. She glided through the air before the water met her fingertips. She transitioned from air to water leaving a small disturbance behind her. As she rose to the surface again she felt a weird tingle in her legs, it wasn't a cramp or anything she had felt before. She started her freestyle kicks but felt a tightness around her thighs where the race suit was. Just as it got unbearable the suit ripped, both legs in multiple places leaving her lower half exposed. Maddy came to ahalt in the water, Kyle looked on confused but then saw her ripped swimwear.The tingling continued, she looked down while treading water, just as she did a wave of pain thundered through her lower body. She winced in pain for a second pulling her head back, but the pain was replaced with an orgasmic feeling that soon faded as well. She looked over Kyle who was standing there with his jaw on the floor. It took her a moment to collect herself and realise. Maddy looked down, her ripped knee length suit floating like a skirt just below her belly,under that was a solid golden scaled mass with a fin at the bottom. Kyle took astep closer to the pool, just to make sure it was real. "Maaa. MMaaa... Maddy.You have a tail......"

Her scaled fin moved back and forth in a calm motion while her mind raced. "Whaaaattt!" Maddy squealed. Kyle snapped out of his trance like state and knelt on the side of the pool. Maddy looked down again to observe her new tail that had replaced her legs. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted, her face falling into the cool water. "Maa. Maddy!" Kyle called out in a panic. Reluctantly, he stood up and angled his body into a diving position that Maddy had shown him minutes earlier. He dove in, not a fantastic dive but not a belly flop. He flailed about in the water using a mixture of strokes until he bumped into the unconscious girl. While trying to stay afloat, Kyle grabbed her head out of the water and held it up. They were a few meters out from the edges of the pool, too far for Kyle to pull her back. "Maddy! Wake up!" He yelled from her side while trying not to sink and keeping her head out of the water. She started to come around, "What? What's going on, Kyle?" she said softly. Kyle's head went under again, Maddy helped pull him up. She was fully conscious again and remembered her predicament. Using her lifeguard techniques that she had learnt on the swim team she swam to the edge with Kyle under her arm. It was strange and different to her not having two legs to swim with, but she had used a monofin in training a few times and the motion was very similar. She helped Kyle up onto the side of the pool and clung to the edge herself, her tail lowering back down beneath her. "What, the, hell, happened?" Kyle exclaimed out of breath. "I don't know. But my suit is wrecked!" "Forget about your swimsuit. You have a tail!" Maddy pushed away from the wall and floated in the open water. "I guess I'm a mermaid huh?" She said. "I think so." Maddy smiled to herself, thinking about what this meant. For a moment, she thought about all the problems this would cause, but then her mind switched to dwell on the positives of the situation.


	6. New Tail

She dived under the water and swam to the other end of the pool. It was faster than she had ever swum before. Maddy swam back to Kyle at lightning speed. He was now sat on the side of the pool with his feet dangling into the water. "So, this is new for you right?" he asked. "Yep, this is, very new." "What if you are stuck like that forever?" "That's probably unlikely, help me up?" She asked, reaching her hand out to him. Kyle stood up and heaved her out of the pool. The edge of the pool was wet and Kyle slipped backwards onto his back, throwing Maddy onto his chest. A long moment passed, both were enjoying it. At the same moment, they both started thinking again, Maddy rolled off him onto her back, her fin still half in the water. "Go grab my towel." She asked him, spinning her body around so she was parallel to the edge. Kyle went to the stand and snagged her towel. When he got back, Maddy was running her fingers along her scale covered tail. "Here you go. Feel different?" He said, throwing the towel onto her. She caught it and started patting herself down "Yeah. You want to touch it?" Kyle moved down and ran his fingers along where her thigh would had been. Maddy closed her eyes in bliss and stopped drying herself. Kyle saw this and moved his hand back. "Sorry." He whispered. She snapped back to reality. "What are you sorry about? That felt amazing." She continued to dry herself.

After a few more minutes Maddy was about as dry as she could get without a blow dryer. Her scales began to ache, then she transformed back. Much like before she felt a tingling sensation then a large pain in her legs that was replaced soon after with an orgasmic wave. Kyle looked on in amazement then looked away, red as a tomato. Maddy lifted her head to check she had legs again and saw Kyle's face, bright red. "What's up?" she asked. Sheepishly he replied, "You may want to put some pants on." She looked down and her race suit was still shredded from the belly down, revealing her privates.


	7. Change of Heart

Maddison moved her towel to cover herself. She put out a hand indicating for Kyle to help her up. Glancing over to the clock on the far wall, she saw it was around 8:15. While Kyle went and collected her swim bag, she wrapped the towel around herself, securing it by tucking in the side. "Here you go." Kyle said, passing her the bag. "Guess I probably can't have my usual after swim showers anymore..." He looked at her with the perplexed look he had been giving her ever since her transformation. Maddy reached out with her spare hand, running it along his face. He jumped for an instant, before the soft touch calmed his mind. She stepped closer, almost no space between them now. "Kyle.... I, I'm worried." He reached up and put a hand on her arm. "About what? About, this mermaid thing? You seemed pretty chill about it a minute ago" "That's the thing, deep down, I'm terrified, I don't know what to do." She closed the gap, falling onto his chest. Instinctively, Kyle held her, his arms wrapping around to her back. Kyle could feel her trembling. "It's going to be okay. We will work this out. I promise." With those works, she felt a lot better and squeezed Kyle in a tight embrace, he returned the hug.

"We still have a bit of time before the first class comes in here, you want to have a go in the water?" She asked. "I think I've had enough for today." She didn't really want to teach him anyway, she felt like engulfing an entire family sized pizza, curling up in bed and crying. "Probably should go and get changed then." She informed. Once at the entrance to the changing rooms Maddy blurted out "Kyle, can you keep me company, I kinda don't want to be alone right now." She did want to be alone, but having him there would be a comfort she needed. "Sure." He answered, walking away from the male change room. Maddy placed her bag down on the bench, Kyle wandered in like a lost puppy shortly after her. She avoided walking in a puddle of water on the ground, her theory was that contact with any water would transform her. While she didn't know this for certain, she wasn't in the right head space to test the theory. Kyle placed his backpack down on a separate bench. She pulled her towel off to reveal the shredded racing suit that looked like a roman leather skirt. Pulling the shoulders down she rolled the ruined swimsuit all the way to her belly, then stepped out of it one leg at a time. Throughout this maneuver, Kyle tried not to stare as he pulled off his own swimmers. She placed the ruined suit into her bag and got out her cloths. "It's okay, you're probably going to see me naked a lot more." She said, stepping into her shorts. This threw Kyle off for a moment, embarrassed but intrigued.

Once they were both back into their clothes, they left the changing room. It was a bit after 8:30, nobody was around yet, but in a few minutes people would start turning up to get ready for the 9:00 am class. Maddy had one class, at 11:00 am, Kyle didn't have anything else on the entire day; this gave them both time to chat and hang out. They found a quiet, secluded spot behind the library, a small bench seat. Hours passed, the pair of them just talking about different things; getting to know each other better and theorizing about Maddy's new abilities. 11 o'clock was approaching and Maddy had to attend her class, it was only an hour lecture. "You don't mind waiting for me?" She asked him. "Not at all. Have fun." Kyle replied. Once she was gone Kyle sighed deeply. It was a lot to process, having a girlfriend and having that girlfriend discover that she's a mermaid. He tried to calm his mind, but it continued to race. Images of her in her swimsuit, with a tail, in the ripped suit and naked in the changing rooms. He was happy that Maddy had asked him out, but now he was uncertain what the future held, with her turning into half fish when touching water.


	8. The Hungry Little Mermaid

She appeared from around the corner, looking drained of energy and starving. Kyle shot up when he saw her, "How was class?". "Fine" She answered back unenthusiastically. "You want to get some lunch?" Kyle asked, standing up from the bench. The life poured back into Maddy as soon as he mentioned food, she nodded and the pair went off to get something to eat.

The pool was fairly empty, a small group of girls were practicing their dives of the boards and a few people were swimming laps in the lanes. Maddy and Kyle sat up at the back row of the grand stand, chatting and finishing their lunch. Kyle was doing most of the talking while Maddison propelled sandwich after sandwich into her mouth. He didn't notice she had purchased five sandwiches until she finished her fourth and unwrapped the fifth. "Do you think your sudden ability to consume five sandwiches in 3 minutes is side effect of your transformation?" He inquired politely. Maddy shoved the last bit of the sandwich into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "I just felt really drained, and hungry." The top of the grand stand was far away from anyone else and they had a full view of the aquatic complex, it was safe. The pair continued, but Kyle could tell this was causing her anguish. "Hey, everything is fine." He comforted, sliding in next to her. "Are you sure? Because I don't know if I can deal with.... this." She was on the verge of tears, his arm wrapped around her held the fractured pieces together for a little longer. "Maddison, I know this is a lot to deal with. But you are strong, and you have me to help. Together, we can get through this. Okay?" He whispered to her head laying on his chest. Wiping her eyes, she whispered back "Okay.... Thank you, Kyle." They stayed embraced for another few minutes.

It was coming up on 4:00pm, the last few people using the pool had gone to change. At 4:00pm there was one of the practice slots for Maddy's swim team, the complex technically closed so nobody else but team members would be there. Hardly anyone, if any turned up to practice anymore, even Maddy. The pair waited in the grandstand, but nobody from the team showed up as they both expected. Finally, when the complex was fully empty, the two of them went to get changed. Through a lot of begging and reassurance (and the promise of a family sized pizza), Kyle convinced Maddy to have another go in the pool. Kyle appeared for the men's change room, moments later she wandered out of the women's change room. He was wearing the rash shirt and board shorts he wore that morning, they were still slightly damp. She was wearing an extra swimsuit she had in her bag for training. It was tight and black like the one she had ripped, but it wasn't knee length, just a training one piece swimsuit. Maddy took a deep breath upon seeing Kyle, she was nervous about getting back into the water. Before today she had felt happy in the water, but now it was the thing that terrified her the most. He stopped admiring her for a moment "You are going to have to take that swimsuit off." He planted a kiss on her forehead. Slightly offended by this remark she shot back. "Yeah? How come?" Kyle knew that she had overlooked the problem at hand. "When you, transform again, the bottom of that swimsuit is going to rip." She glanced down and placed her hands on the smooth fabric. Kyle could see the moment of realisation come to her. Maddy strode up to the side of the deep diving pool; the edge of the pool was at the level of the water, small waves pushed the liquid over the edge and into a drain. She slid the straps off her shoulders and yanked the suit down over her body, sliding her legs out from the item. She passed it to Kyle who was behind her, jaw again on the floor. Taking one last deep breath, she calmed herself; her mind and her body, then dove in.


	9. In the Deep End

Water rushed past her head as she glided into the diving pool. It felt slightly freeing to her not being encased in any clothing or swimsuit, just her and the water. Moments after she was fully submerged beneath the surface her legs began the familiar tingle. The transformation was less painful and slightly quicker than the first, she thought as she descended into the cool water. Transitioning from an underwater swimming stroke suited for two legs to that of a finned creature, she dove the rest of the way to the bottom of the deep end of the dive pool, about 4 meters down.

It was calm, peaceful and cool at the bottom of the diving pool. She had only dived down here once or twice before, never staying down this long. She thought to herself that she must be able to hold her breath longer. Minutes passed, she still didn't feel like she needed to come up for air, but she thought Kyle would be getting worried and she didn't want to push herself too far. Maddy was starting to come to grips with her new abilities and even enjoying it somewhat, being in the water felt relaxing and comforting again. With a few gentle kicks from her tail, she was rising steadily in the pool. She could just make out a blob like figure that looked like Kyle, and another blob next to it.

She surfaced before she could do anything, her head popped out of the water near the edge of the pool. Standing next to Kyle was Jaiden, face as white as a sheet. "Yooouuuu.... haavvveee... a... aa... a.. tail?" She murmured to herself. Before Kyle or Maddy could explain Jaiden's demeanor inverted. "Oh my gosh Madz, you need to tell me EVERYTHING." Maddison's petrified look turn into a glad smile. "Sure, I'll get you up to speed." She said. Kyle lowered himself onto the edge, relieved that Jaiden was nonchalant about the situation. Jaiden plopped herself into the water next to Maddy, she was wearing a training suit like the one Maddison had taken off before. "How come you are here? You never usually turn up for training??" Maddy asked. "Well I've been wanting to maintain my summer body a little bit longer into the semester this year, so I thought I'd swim here a few days a week." Jaiden replied.

An hour went by and the trio were still in the dive pool. Kyle was working on his strokes, being coached periodically by both the girls. Maddison was filling in Jaiden on everything that had happened. Once she had explained her crazy day to her, she felt even more comfortable. She had been in mermaid form for a long time, the stress and reservations she had before had gone and she was happy and content to have two friends who could help. "I'm super jealous Maddy, I've always been into mermaids. When I was 12, I had a mermaid themed birthday pool party" Jaiden confessed. Just hours before Maddison would have done anything to stop being a mermaid, but now it had grown on her, it was a part of her now. "Well, maybe we can figure out how I became one, and then you can be one too." Maddy replied. "Really?! That would be awesome! And maybe he can be a merman." Jaiden said, whispering the last part while pointing with her head to Kyle doing freestyle laps nearby. The pair laughed.

It was getting late. Kyle and Jaiden's skin was pruney, Maddison's to the others surprise was not. Jaiden hauled herself out of the pool and up onto the edge. Kyle did the same, then grabbed Maddy's hand and heaved her up as well. "I'll go get you a towel" He said after pulling her onto the side. He left for the grandstand while she inched herself away from the water. Jaiden had the opportunity to see her tail up close and out of the water. "It's so beautiful Madz. Can I?" She asked, moving her hand to touch her tail. "Sure!" Maddison replied. Her wet hand slid across Maddison's scales, she moved it over where her thighs would have been and up to the transition between scales and skin below her belly button. Maddy leaned back and shuddered in bliss. Jaiden paused for a moment when she saw what her touch was doing to her friend, but then continued slower and more sensual than before. She moved her other hand to join in on the act, Maddy arched her back as her fin spasmed involuntarily. Kyle returned with towels for everyone. "You guys need me to book out a hotel room?" He said, dropping Jaiden's towel over her head. Jaiden's fingers came to a halt, Maddy let out a sigh of both relief and disappointment. The mermaid began drying off once again, running to towel over her scales and her skin. A few minutes later she transformed back again. Jaiden squealed in excitement and Kyle turned away from the naked girl, less embarrassed than earlier that day but still a little ashamed. "Gurl! This is amazing! I can't believe it; however, we are going to have to find you a top, we can't have your boobs hanging out like this every time you go swimming." Said Jaiden excitedly. "I agree." Stated Kyle. The girls glanced at him before bursting into a giggle.


	10. Pizza Night

It was close to 6 PM by the time they had all changed, grabbed their bags and walked out of the aquatic complex. "Hey Jaiden...." Maddy started nervously "Would you mind hanging out at my place tonight? I could use some company after this crazy day."

"Yeah, I'd love to." Jaiden replied, giving her friend a side hug as they walked out into the car park.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Kyle exclaimed.

"I didn't ask you because I knew you would be cool with hanging out." Maddy retorted, poking her tongue out. Kyle grinned in reply as they reached Jaiden's car.

"How about I go get us some dinner and meet you at your place?" Kyle asked, knowing fully what the answer would be.

"Heck yeah!" Both the girls replied in almost unison.

"That's what I though. Right, I'll meet you guys in a few." Kyle said, heading off in the direction of his car.

Jaiden unlocked her car and slid in. "I'll go to my place first and get some stuff. That will also give a chance to clean your house up." Jaiden winked as she turned the key. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Seeya!" Maddy replied over the noise of the engine.

Jaiden backed out of her car park and drove off. Immediately Maddy started to stress, part of the reason she wanted company around was so she could take her mind off things. She walked slowly to her car in the dimly lit car park, got it and sat there for a few moments, breathing deeply; trying to quiet her mind of the thoughts that were springing up like leaks in an old boat. Once she was calm enough, she started the car.

Maddy still had a few minutes before the others arrived after she cleaned up a bit. She was starving, her pantry and fridge were bare and what was there she had already consumed the moment she got home; a few crackers, an almost empty jar of peanut butter and a few slices of deli ham. Just as she considered opening a can of out of date baked beans, there was a knock at the door. Jumping from her slumped spot on the counter she bolted to the door. Jaiden was waiting on the other side, hair still slightly wet from the pool, she had a large bag with her that Maddy didn't recognise as her swim bag.

"I thought you were Kyle with the food. Errrggghhh. I'm famished." Maddy let out as she opened the door.

"Nice to see you too." Jaiden replied, entering. "You had a big appetite for a girl before, but given recent events you should become a competitive eater." Just as Jaiden was about to close the door, there was a squeak from outside.

"Hold the door!" Kyle yelled while gliding up the small front steps. Maddy shoved the door open again to reveal Kyle holding a stack of 10 pizza boxes. They met in the threshold of the door, she could just see his face over the mound of boxes. "As promised earlier today, for getting back into the water, your pizza." Kyle said, knelling as he finished. He would have gestured with his arm as well, but they were both full with the pizza. "Anyway.... Hot pizza, coming though. Ouch, ouch." He ran through to pop the boxes on the kitchen bench, closely followed by Maddy.

She had just finished her fifth pizza and was eyeing off the sixth. The others had only just made it through their second. Maddy though she better not over indulge herself, she could always put it in the fridge and eat it later.

"Man, I am stuffed. I don't know how you managed to fit all that pizza in you Madz." Jaiden belched, finishing the last bit of her slice. Maddsion wiped her mouth with a napkin before jumping up to put the leftovers in the fridge.

"I don't know either, I was just hungry I guess." Maddy said with her head in the refrigerator.

"Scientifically speaking, your transformation from legs to tail and from tail to legs would take a lot of energy." Interjected Kyle.

"You've been watching 'The Flash' recently haven't you?" Jaiden questioned.

"Yes.... Point is, same thing applies to Maddy. Instead of running super fast, it's the transformations that burn off all this food you are eating. For cells to change like that, in that amount of time, it would require a huge amount of energy." Kyle replied. Maddy thought for a moment as she returned to the couch. What Kyle said to her did make sense scientifically, but she was not something known or understood by science, at least publicly.

The trio watched a garbage movie on Netflix after dinner. 8 PM rolled around and Kyle was starting to show signs of fatigue, brought on by the long and intense day and the boring movie.

"Well gals, it's been fun, but I better get going. I've got a class in the morning." Kyle yawned, standing from his slouched position on the couch. Maddy who was next to him took a moment to realise what he had said, a concerned look fell on her face. On a bean bag in front of them both was Jaiden, she turned to Maddy and noticed her look.

"Madz, I'm gonna stay over tonight, if that's okay. I though you would like the company." Jaiden reassured her friend. Maddy's concern turned to a thankful smile, all the reply Jaiden needed.


	11. Unable to Sleep

Maddy decided it was probably best to skip having showers for the foreseeable future, after Jaiden had a quick one, it was off to sleep for the two girls. However, sleep eluded Maddy. She tossed and turned in her bed while Jaiden was asleep on a spare mattress in the living room. An hour passed, unusual for her not to be dead to the world by now or at the very least sleepy. It was although something was stopping her from getting to sleep, but she didn't know what. Rolling over to look at her phone on the nightstand, the light dimly illuminated her room. "10:58 PM" – the clock on the lock screen read. With a grunt, she removed herself from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She went to wash her face, but stopped herself a moment before touching the water stream from the tap. Maddy sighed; contemplating how her life was now changed forever. Along moment past before she looked over at the other side of the bathroom.

Water gushed from the bathtub tap, a mix of cold and warm water that equated to a nice summer day at the beach. While the water ran, Maddy walked out again to her room a few things; her phone, a brush and a bathtub pillow, which was a little waterproof cushion her Aunt had given her one birthday a few years ago. She popped those items into the bathroom and made a trek out into the kitchen. Although she was light on her feet and attempted not to wake her friend, the jostling of items in the cupboard was enough to rise the light sleeper from her slumber.

Maddy returned to the bathroom, unaware that she had awoken Jaiden. She opened the box of salt she had retrieved from the kitchen and dumped a substantial amount into the bath water, then added more just to make sure. The water was now close to the top of the large bath, about 5cm from the rim, enough that a mermaid wouldn't displace the water over the lip. She turned off tap, then the hash white bathroom light and replaced it with a group of lit candles. Maddy took a deep breath, she could feel the anticipation inside her; this is what she wanted, what she needed. She lowered her pyjama shorts and underpants in one motion over her hips and dropping them to the floor, then she lifted her t-shirt up from the bottom and yanked it over her head and arms, flinging it with one arm to the ground as well. She took a step closer to the tub and lifted a leg.

"So this is what you have been up to....." A groggy voice from behind the naked girl said. Out of instinct, Maddy recoiled her limbs to cover her exposed areas. "Relax Madz, we are all girls here. I've seen you in the change rooms before."

Maddy returned to a more natural position. "Sorry for waking you. I couldn't sleep." She said softly, looking at the bathtub.

"I don't blame ya. After the crazy day you've had, I probably wouldn't sleep for a week." Jaiden said, leaning on the doorframe and rubbing her eyes. She was a little more awake now. "You mind if I sit and watch?"

"Not at all. You could even join me if you wanted?" Maddy replied. Although both girls knew it was an offhand remark, both wanted it.

A moment of decision passed before Jaiden spoke up again. "I just might..... Wait there." She fell out of the lit bathroom and into the dark hallway. A minute later she returned wearing a bikini instead of her pyjamas and held another bikini top in her hand. Once she moved into the candle light, Maddy noticed that she had a navy tankini top on with boyleg swim shorts on.

"Here, pop that on. As much as I like you, staring at your breasts gets a bit weird after a while." Jaiden muttered, handing over the other top. Maddy grabbed it, smiled in agreement and put it on. It was a basic, black string bikini top. Maddy didn't have a very large swimsuit collection, and there were few that weren't racing suits or one pieces, so she appreciated the loan, until she could find or buy something else. Maddy knotted the strings at the back and adjusted the front.

"Looking good." Jaiden grinned, still a little sleepy. "You should probably hop in first, I don't wanna get a fin slap." Maddy looked over at the shimmering reflection of the candles in the tub; it looked very inviting. She lifted her leg and eased her foot into the warm saline liquid.


	12. Two Girls, One Tub

Before she could place the other leg in, the familiar feeling shot up her leg. She quickly moved the other leg up and into the water then eased herself in with her arms. The instant her bottom met the water she was already fully transitioned to her scaled form. Jaiden looked on in awe, still amazed Maddy's new ability. Maddy lifter her fluke out of the water and rested it on the side of the tub, then laid back with a sigh of relaxation. It wasn't a big bathtub, but the room Maddy made by moving her tail allowed Jaiden to slide in the opposite end, one foot at a time just like her best friend, sans the transformation. Both girls skin stung from the highly salted water, but Maddy's scaled lower half seemed to be enjoying it.

A few minutes went by, neither said a word; the mermaid was too busy feeling the blissful relief from the calming salt water her body was immersed in, and the legged girl was admiring her friend and daydreaming about being a mermaid herself. Maddy raised her head from the edge of the tub and opened her eyes, catching Jaiden peeping over at her.

"Nice view?" Maddy said, interrupting Jaiden's daydream.

The girl took a moment to snap out of it. "Huh? Oh sorry."

"It's no problem."

"It's, it's just, your tail is really pretty and I'm super jealous." Jaiden placed her hand onto the tail gently.

Maddison thought for a second, glancing down at the hand. "How about, I do everything in my power to make you a mermaid as well?"

Jaiden's tired face lit up as much as it could. "Thank you Madz! That would be awesome!"

Both girls smiled, Jaiden moved her hand over the scales accidently and invoked a twitch in the tail.

"Sorry!" Jaiden whispered. Maddy didn't say anything in response but the look she gave was one of enticement. It took a moment for the sleepy girl to process what the mermaid wanted.

Jaiden moved around in the bathtub, pushing the mermaid back so her fluke was up against the edge of the tub rather than off to the side. She straddled the tail, just below where the knees would be and began to run her hands all over the scales, up to where it transitioned into skin and back down to her 'knees'. Erratically, Maddison's tail jerked around in the tub sloshing water over the edge as she held the sides. Maddy tried to supress the combination between giggling and pleasure but after a while she broke, loudly expressing her enjoyment for the neighbours to probably here. Jaiden held her ground atop the tail like riding a mechanical bull, she continued until they both were exhausted. Jaiden slowly fell face first onto the mermaid, a blend of sleepy, dehydrated from the warm salt water and fatigued from riding the tail; her head landing on Maddy's belly. The mermaid looked down at her friend and smiled.

"I think it's bed time." Maddy whispered. All she got was a soft grunt in reply. She hoisted her friend off the tail and leaned forward to pull the plug out. The water gurgled away leaving the girl and the mermaid in an empty tub. Maddy leaded over the edge and grabbed the towels that were on the floor, tossing one at her friend who looked a little more conscious now. Jaiden stepped out of the tub and started to dry herself. Maddy began wiping down her body and tail as well. Jaiden removed her wet tankini top and slipped off her boyleg swim shorts to continue drying herself. Maddy removed her bikini top by pulled the string at the back and raising the other string off her head, she hung it on the bathtub tap and kept drying. Before long both girls were dry, Jaiden had a towel draped around her and looked on as the mermaid changed back. Maddy stood up and hopped out of the tub, one leg at a time; she caught her foot on the side as she brought it out causing her to stumble. Jaiden reached out and caught her, which caused her towel to fall from her chest to the ground. Both girls stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes.

Neither wouldn't normally do what they did next, it didn't feel odd or wrong to both girls; but upon reflection, a strange unknown force acted on them both.

Their lips met, no way to tell who kissed first, just that they did. They ran their hands across each other's body. The still candle lit room making it feel even more romantic to the pair. Breaking from a passionate kiss, Maddy broke off from Jaiden.

"Hop into my bed, I'll be there in a moment." Maddy whispered seductively. Jaiden unwound her grasp and went as instructed with a smile. Maddison took a moment to blow out the candles before retreating to her bedroom.


	13. The Morning After

Maddison awoke to the familiar sounds of birds chirping outside her window. Light poured into the room from small gaps in the curtains, dimly illuminating the room with morning sunlight. She stretched out as she rolled over, to her surprise she knocked her arm into a soft and warm lump. Maddy pulled her eyes open slightly and saw what the lump was. Her eyes shot open fully and she scrambled to get out if the bed, in her haste she fell out onto the floor with a thud. The combination of a whine of pain and loud thud awoke the occupant of the bed, who rose to an upright position with a stretch and yawn. Jaiden opened her eyes and leaned over the side of the bed.

"Urh, mornin' Madz?" Jaiden said with a raspy morning voice. "Two questions, why are you naked and why am I in your bed?"

The naked girl on the floor responded quickly while standing up "I was just about to ask you the same thing." This prompted Jaiden to look down at herself and lift the covers, the shock of realising she was also naked propelled her out of bed. The girls were on either side of the bed took a moment to remember the events of last night.

"I got into the bath with you, I don't really remember anything after that." Jaiden said quizzically.

Maddy took another moment to think before replying "Neither do I." The girls shyly eyed each other in the softly lit room.

"We probably should get dressed....." Jaiden muttered after she realised she was starting to stare. She turned away and walked out of the bedroom. Maddison stayed and got dressed for the day herself. It was 11:20 am before both girls emerged from their separate room and wandered out to the living area. Neither of them had class on a Wednesday so the late rise wasn't an issue. After munching down breakfast in silence, Maddy noticed that Jaiden had something on her mind.

"Whatever happened last night..... It's history alright." Jaiden blurted, slamming her toast down.

"But we don't know what happ-" Maddy started.

"I don't what to know. I don't see you in that way Maddy." Interrupted Jaiden.

It took a few seconds, but her comment got Maddy thinking. "What if... it's something to do with my mermaid form?"

Taking another bite of her toast, Jaiden pondered. "Hmmmm. Like maybe some pheromone or maybe even psychic based... 'thing' that works like rohypnol?"

"It could just be how mermaids have a 'good time'. Or maybe it part of reproduction." Maddy suggested.

At that very moment, Jaiden was taking a sip of her drink, the contents of her mouth were ejected across the table in an aerosol form onto Maddy's face and arms. A look of regret immediately was shown on Jaiden's face, while a look of multiple feelings was shown on Maddison's. Her denim shorts ripped in the fork as her legs converged into a tail.

"I am so, so sorry..... I'll go get you a towel." Jaiden said, dashing out of her seat to find something for her friend to dry off with. Maddy had a scornful look on her face as she wiped the masticated toast and orange juice off herself with her shirt, but looking down at her golden tail made her expression morph into a smile.


	14. The Invitation

After the interesting night and eventful morning, the girls decided to treat themselves with some retail therapy. It was an unusually silent trip to the mall, as both tried to keep whatever they remembered from last night out of their minds. They browsed some of the stores then broke for lunch. Maddy's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and smiled at the message.

"Kyle says he's at the university library doing 'research' apparently." Maddy said, then inhaling a fistful of fries.

Jaiden finished sipping her drink "Is there a winky face in the message?"

"Yep." Maddy smiled.

"Of course, there would be. Well tell him we are shopping and we will meet him in.... Hmmmm. Half an hour."

Maddy sent off a message. A moment passed and her phone buzzed again. "He says 'I'll see you in an hour then.' - Laughing emoji."

Both girls giggled. They finished their meals and continued shopping. At one of the last stores they came to, they finally found what they were looking for. The girls turned to each other when they saw it, a shell bikini top fit for a mermaid. The top was cream coloured and had shell shaped fabric with long strings to tie around the back and neck. Maddy grabbed two of them in her size. Jaiden was over looking at the discount pile.

"Whatcha looking at?" Maddy said as she approached.

Jaiden turned and said softly. "You know, when you.... transform.... Your pants rip."

Maddy nodded.

"Well, you could get some of these cheap bottoms for cases where you know you are going to transform." Jaiden continued. Maddy was impressed with how thoroughly her friend had thought about it. "Obviously it does solve your... clothing problem, when you transform back. But baby steps. "Jaiden finished.

Both girls rummaged around the discount pile finding all the bottoms in Maddison's size before paying and leaving to meetup with Kyle at the university.

 

"There they are!" Kyle called out as Maddy and Jaiden approached. Kyle was outside the library sitting on one of the benches with two others. Maddy could only just make out who the others were.

"Hey ladies." Patrick said with a small hand wave.

"Salutations amigos!" Jaiden said with a grin. Maddy was flabbergasted to see both Patrick and his girlfriend Kate not joined at the face for once, but she kept it to herself. She had known Patrick since high school, and although she had a small crush on him many years ago, she harboured no feelings for him presently. Kate and Patrick kept to themselves mostly and didn't have many close friends outside of Maddy, Jaiden, Kyle and the rest of the crew.

"You gals up for a party?" Kate inquired.

Maddy looked confused. "What's the occasion?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, since he had already received the spiel. Maddy and Jaiden were the only ones to catch it.

"It's my 21st on Sunday, and I'd like you all to come!" Kate exclaimed to the group. "It's a pool party sleepover, since it's still pretty warm and Monday is a public holiday. So, make sure to pack your cutest swimmers and pyjamas!"

"Awesome. We will definitely be there!" Maddy replied.

Kate beamed. "Thanks guys! I'll send you an invite to the Facebook event. See ya!"

Patrick and Kate walked off. Maddy was happy to go to the party as she knew Kate didn't have that many friends and from talking with Patrick apparently, she had a rough time at high school. As soon as the couple were out of earshot, Jaiden prodded Maddy in the arm.

"Madz, are you crazy!" Jaiden screamed softly.

"Oww. What?!" Maddy shot back.

"A pool party...... a 'pool' party. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Maddy tilted her head and tenderly looked at Jaiden. "Kate needs us to go." Jaiden didn't budge. "I'll be careful. We'll be careful. I don't even have to go anywhere near the pool."

"I agree with both of you. We need to take extreme caution, but Kate needs us to go. There probably won't be that many people there anyway, if there's an 'issue', we can deal with it." Kyle interjected

Jaiden folded her arms and sighed. "Ok. Alright. We'll go."

Maddy noticed a stack of books under Kyle's bag. "Bit of light reading aye? Find anything useful?"

"Loads of interesting stuff." Kyle said. "I'm glad you guys came when you did, those two were about to ask why I had so many books of Aquatic Science and Mythology. Anyway, I think we should go somewhere a bit more private."

Jaiden picked up half the stack of books. "Let's go then!"


	15. Research

The short drive back to Maddison's house was as quiet as the trip to the mall. Kyle noticed the unusualness of it and spoke up. "You girls are chatty this afternoon." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Some.... 'stuff' happened between us last night." Maddy said. Jaiden shot a glance at Maddy, she didn't dare punch her arm while Maddy was driving.

"What sort of stuff?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Not important." Jaiden butted in before Maddy could reply. "By the way, have you seen anything in those books so far that covers how mermaids reproduce?" Maddy's face shifted from angry to amused in the space of a second.

"No, I don't think so..." It took Kyle a moment to process. "WAIT. What happened last night!"

"The 'TLDR' version; I got into the bath, she got into the bath, some stuff happened, we woke up naked in the same bed and both don't remember what happened." Maddy said confidently, she wasn't as shy talking about the event as Jaiden surely was.

The look on Kyle's face in the back seat was priceless, Maddy could see it in the rear-view mirror. Jaiden turned around and nodded to Kyle in validation that the account was correct.

After returning to Maddy's house, the trio settled in at the dining room table each opposite from the others and separated by the stack of books in the middle.

"Hydra.... Leprechauns, Manticore, Medusa.... Megalodon, Mermaids. Ah! Also see Merfolk on page five hundred and seventy-three." Kyle read aloud from the large dusty book. He flipped to the corresponding page. Maddy was flipping through a smaller but equally as old book that Kyle had bookmarked already while Jaiden was resting her elbows on the table looking either tired, bored or a little of both.

"Well?" Scoffed Jaiden. "Did you find anything??"

Kyle took another moment to skim the page before replying. "It's very vague, and there isn't much here anyway." Jaiden screwed up her face. Kyle flipped ahead to the other page.

"I think I got something." Maddy piped up. She lowered the book to the table and used her finger to mark the small text as she read. "While little is known about merfolk reproduction, speculation suggests that reproduction would occur comparable to that of other aquatic mammals such as the dolphin and whale. Blah blah blah..... It is unknown currently if merfolk and humans are reproductively compatible as the chromosomes of merfolk have not been analysed. Further research is required in this area. The assumption of mythological researchers is that merfolk would have 23 pairs of chromosomes much the same has humans. Another opinion suggests that merfolk have a different number of chromosomes to humans but are compatible in the same way horses and donkeys are; however, this theory is unlikely. See page two hundred and eleven – Mixed Species Reproduction."

"Well that was useful. Have the old guys that wrote these books even seen a mermaid, or are they just making this stuff up??!" Jaiden questioned angrily.

"What's up with you?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing." Jaiden said bluntly before getting out of her seat and stomping into another room. Maddy and Kyle looked at each other, grimaced and got up to follow the other girl while Kyle contained to sift through the pile of literature.

Jaiden was face down on Maddy's bed when she walked in, the same bed they had both woken up in that morning.

"What's up Jadien?" Maddy said softly, sitting on the end of the bed.

She received a mumbled reply from the girl. "I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone." Maddy obeyed and got off the bed to give her friend some time alone, but as she took a step to leave the girl spoke again.

"Wait, Madz." Jaiden's muffled voice called out. Maddy stopped and turned around. She knelt beside the bed and her friend lifted her face from the mattress, it was visibly wet from tears. "Would you mind if I stayed over again tonight.... It's okay if you don't want me too."

Immediately and without thought, Maddy replied. "Yes, of course you can." Jaiden tears stopped flowing as she pulled a smile of gratitude. "And Kyle can stay if you want too." Maddy said, placing her hand on Jaiden's back.

Jaiden looked away for a second, then back ad Maddy. "Actually, can it just be us girls again?"

"Yeah.... Sure." Maddy replied, slightly confused.

Jaiden felt like she had to explain herself; all day she was shy and nervous around her friend, now she wanted to spend the night again. "I've got some stuff I need to talk through with you." She whispered, even though Kyle couldn't hear them anyway. Maddy nodded and smiled in recognition. "I'm going to go home and freshen up, grab some gear for tonight. I'll be back for dinner."

Maddison got up and walked her friend out. "Seeya later!" She said opening the door for her friend.

"Bye guys." Jaiden replied as she walked out the door, Maddy closed it behind her.

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked.

Maddy strolled back to the table and sat down. "Nothing." She opened another book and flipped through it.


	16. Night Swim

As the afternoon progressed, Kyle and Maddison filled their heads with as much knowledge about merfolk that they could find in the many old books Kyle has borrowed from the library. Maddie checked her phone, the time was 5:43 PM.

"Geez, I didn't realise it was this late. What do you want for dinner?" Maddy asked. As Kyle was about to answer, there was a knock at the door. Maddy got up to answer, peering through the gap as it opened.

"Howdy Madz, I brought some Chinese over, thought you and the professor could use some brain food." Jaiden explained as she walked in the door.

"It's like you read my mind, we were just about to do something about dinner." Maddy said, gesturing Jaiden to put the food down on the coffee table.

Kyle jumped up from the book he was reading. "Did you get Lotus Dragon?"

"I did indeed, and don't worry Maddy, I ordered extra for you." Jaiden said with a grin. Maddison smiled, it was good to see her friend back in a cheerful mood. The trio hungrily ate the meal in front of the TV. Kyle returned after he had finished to the kitchen table to finish the book he was immersed in while the girls stayed on the couch to continue watching TV.

An hour passed, and finally Kyle had sifted his way through all the books on the table. "Well, there wasn't a lot of relevant stuff. But what was there might come in handy. I'll do a bit more research online tomorrow, I found some good sources." Yawned Kyle.

"You sound sleepy." Maddy said, turning around on the couch.

"Yeah, I should probably go home. I've got class in the morning." Kyle yawned again.

"Alright then." Maddy replied.

"See you guys tomorrow. Don't get up to anything too fun." He said before closing the door.

Jaiden leaned forward and took the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV off. Maddy was puzzled, but thought she must have wanted to talk.

"What did you have in mind for tonight?" Maddy asked.

Jaiden had a spark in her eyes. "Well, I was thinking we could go to the pool if you wanted."

Maddy smiled. "Oh, yeah, sure. We can do that."

"I thought you might like to try sleeping in mermaid form. And not in a cramped bathtub." Jaiden said.

Maddy's face brightened. "Ah! That would be so good." She wrapped her arms around her friend and embraced her tightly.

Maddy collected some items for the outing in one of her swim bags before meeting Jaiden back in the kitchen. "Ready?" Jaiden asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Maddy answered.

The drive to the university was uneventful. Jaiden explained that she had booked the pool for night practice under the pretence that it was for the swim team, so it was only going to be the two of them all night. They parked up, then went into the aquatic facility. Jaiden scanned her ID card at the door, it beeped and unlocked the door. The pool area was as they expected, empty. The lights were on, making it feel like daytime even though the large digital clock next to the lap timer read 8:07 PM. The girls walked to the change rooms, setting their bags down on the bench. Both girls stripped off their clothes, Jaiden slipped into her black training one-piece swimsuit while Maddy put on her cream coloured shell bikini top and the cheap bottoms that they had bought earlier that day; they were plain black with strings on either side. The girls emerged from the change rooms and looked around again, nobody around still. Jaiden skipped off to the utility cupboard and returned with two inflated truck tire inner tubes and tossed them into the water.

"For when you get 'tired' of swimming." Jaiden giggled. Maddy gave her a pleased look in response to her pun. Jaiden walked past Maddy and over to the far wall, there was a large panel with dozens of light switches that controlled the entire aquatic complex. She flicked at least half of them off and the large area fell into almost darkness, the reflection of what light remained bounced off the water and projected up onto the walls, roof and onto the Maddy. As Jaiden strolled back, the light beaming onto her friend made her eager for something she didn't quite know.

"I thought you would have jumped in by now!" Jaiden laughed.

Maddy responded after a second. "I was waiting for you to come back." She pulled the string on the right side of her bikini bottoms and the fabric fell to the tiled floor. Maddison took another step towards the water before diving gracefully into the softly glowing liquid. Jaiden inhaled and dove in after her.

As Jaiden opened her eyes underwater, she saw the last few moments of Maddy's change occur. She glided through the water up to where the mermaid had come to rest at the bottom of the pool and stopped herself by back paddling with her hands. Maddy felt the disturbance of the water behind her and turned herself to greet her friend. Both girls smiled at each other, soon Jaiden ran out of air and had to surface. Although Maddy could have stayed down for several more minutes at least, she rose as well. The mermaid breached and turned to find her friend, as she did Jaiden's arms and legs enveloped around her neck and tail, the girls soft lips pressing against her own.


	17. That Sinking Feeling

A wave of sensation rolled over the girls. It had taken Maddy by surprise at first, but she was kissing back now. She grasped Jaiden's submerged body and gently closed her eyes as her tail moved back and forth keeping the two girls afloat. Jadien squirmed at Maddy's tickling touch but tightened her grip around the mermaid, pressing her body closer, she moved a hand up to brush the hair from the girls face with a gentle caress.

Jaiden pulled her head back, breaking the kiss. This made Maddy look almost disappointed. She unwrapped her legs from around the mermaid and pressed herself as far as should could against her friend. This tipped Maddy onto her back, submerging most of her body but keeping Jaiden partly above. Maddy kept a grasp of Jaiden's waist as she let out a breath of air, causing both the girls to descend rapidly into the cool water. Jadien was only able to take a quick breath before submerging and she and the mermaid glided down to the bottom of the pool. After a few seconds, the mermaid could feel her friend start to convulse from lack of air, her belly spasming erratically.

She pulled Jaiden closer and moved her hands up to her face and with a passion filled kiss, breathed oxygen into her companion's lungs. Jaiden moaned, communicating possibly her thanks to Maddy. They separated and continued their underwater embrace. After another moment, Jaiden let a bubble escape from her mouth. This was an indication that she wanted another breath of air, and the mermaid supplied it again. Once she had taken her time siphoning from the mermaid's lips, she detached her arms and floated back to the surface. After a minute, the mermaid finally followed, propelling herself up with her fin.

When she broke the surface, she looked around to find Jaiden sitting cross legged on the edge of the pool with her arms holding her knees. Maddy took a moment to snap out of the spell like state she was it before noticing her friends distressed face.

"What's up?" The mermaid asked, paddling over to the edge.

"You- you know earlier today when I said that I didn't want to talk about it?" Jaiden mumbled. Maddy grabbed the edge and lowered her tail down.

"Yes, I remember." The mermaid said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jaiden looked over at her friend and released her knees, dropping her legs into the water. "Do you get, get a feeling- sometimes when you are around me, in mermaid form."

"I know exactly what you mean, yes." Maddy replied.

"You remember what happened last night then?"

"Yes, I remember most of it. I didn't want to say anything. You didn't seem to want to know."

"Why is this happening? I've never felt that way towards you or any other gir-"

"Neither have I, we will work it out."

"And what are we meant to do in the meantime? Everytime I get in the water with you, we do.... Things."

Maddy paused. "Everytime you get in the water.... Yes, it is everytime you get in the water, like magic. You didn't start acting weird last night until you got into the bath with me. Now you are out of the water, you are fine?"

"I still feel slightly attracted to you Madz..." Jaiden confessed.

"We can put that down to some residual effect of the 'magic'. Like when we got out of the bath tub last night and did- what we did in bed."

"So I, just need to stay out of the water?"

"Looks like it." Maddy replied. The girls smiled, they had finally worked out what was going on between them, more or less.

Jaiden caught Maddy's shy stare.

"You want me. Don't you." Jaiden asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Confessed the mermaid.

Jaiden gave a look of empathy. She too was still feeling whatever was effecting her. She pulled her legs out of the water and shuffled over to where the mermaid was perched, laying down on her stomach.

"Are you-would you be okay, if we.... I mean, you and Kyle?"

Maddy lifted herself up and closer to Jaiden's face.

"Kyle doesn't have to know the specifics of tonight. I'm okay if you are."

"Well then..." Jaiden said, moving her hands out to touch the mermaid's face. She craned her neck forward to kiss the half girl. Maddy smiled between short kisses, she pressed her face to the girl and grabbed her wrists. In one smooth movement, the mermaid dragged the girl down into the water face first.


	18. Breathless

As the girl and the mermaid floated down deeper into the dimly lit water. The urges that they both felt took full effect once again. They rotated and Jadien gripped the Maddison's torso with her legs as the mermaid layed her human friend onto the tiled surface. Maddison held them both down with gentle flicks of her tail aimed upwards. The mermaid had pinned her prey.

Within a few moments, Jaiden's lungs started to ache for oxygen. With the mermaid still holding her down to the pool bottom, a hand on each of her upper arms, Jaiden begged for a kiss from her capturer as bubbles floated from her mouth. The mermaid quickly obliged with a passion filled kiss that transfered air into the Jaiden's lungs. 

Jadien had pondered how the mermaid was getting the oxygen. Did she have increased lung capacity, gills or magical breathing abilities? However her current circumstances had wiped away any logic from her mind, she only craved one thing and knowledge about mythical creatures wasn't it. 

The girl, now with a fresh intake of air, reached up and pulled the strings on the mermaids' shell shaped fabric bikini top. As it drifted away from her body, Maddison gave a mischievous grin. It was the mermaids' turn now; she grabbed the straps of Jaiden's training suit and pulled the swimsuit down, with some help from the wearer, to her belly revealing most of Jaiden's toned and slightly tanned body. 

Wave after wave of pleasure hit to both of them as they pleased eachother, with Maddison continuing to hold the girl down against the bottom and giving her frequent passionate kisses for air. They had been underwater for almost 20 minutes, longer the mermaid had ever been before, but she had been supporting Jaiden's air needs as well. Maddy had felt the ache for air herself 5 minutes prior, but powered on with lovingly touching Jadien while the girl reciprocated. The ache grew but so her need for sexual release. 

Madison's tail and other extremities were starting to go numb, but they continued until finally with a large full body convolution the mermaid unloaded sticky mucus from the upper part of her tail. 

A large exhale of bubbles left Maddison's mouth and her eyes fell shut. The mermaids grasp on Jaiden lifted but the full weight of her lifeless body that descended onto her pinned the girl down. 

Jaiden had taken a lung full of air from Maddy only a minute ago, but her lungs screamed for more. Being fed air through kissing for 20 minutes had taken a toll and she desired a large breath of fresh air. Her mood shifted from pleasure to panic quick as she needed to get out from under the mermaid and somehow get Maddy to the surface. Jaiden began to tap the mermaid, attempting to wake her up, but to no avail. As her naked chest convulsed and her lips started to tingle Jaiden clasped her hands around the mermaid's face and kissed her, transfering what little usable gasses she had left in her lungs over to the mermaid before falling unconscious herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter part. But if you have enjoyed the story so far it would mean so much to me if you gave it a like. If you want me to continue, send me a message or leave a comment. Support encourages me to keep writing. You can also find this story and my others on Wattpad under the same handle. Thanks! -mermanfromdownunder


	19. Awakening

Jaiden awoke to a pair of cool lips pressing on her own, and pressure being forced down her throat to fill her chest. With a cough, she shuddered back to life and almost knocked off the mermaid who was drapped over her body. With chaotic panting, Maddy collapsed into a heap.

"Let's. Not. Go for. Like. Half an hour with-out. A. Breath. Next time." Maddison said between respiration.

Jaiden layed her head back again onto the tiled side of the pool. "Agreed...." She replied without hesitation, her still almost naked body starting to shiver in the cool night air.

For a long moment, a fly could have dived into the pool and you would have been able to hear it. 

"That was really good though-" The mermaid started. 

"Yes! Amazing." The girl finished.

"I'm glad. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm glad you are okay." 

"I've gotta say, I'm pretty glad I'm alive too." 

Maddison gave her a look of humorous disapproval. 

It was getting late, they had been there unknowingly for a few hours. Both girls were tired, exhausted from their underwater playfulness and their near death experience. But neither would have admitted it.

Maddy hauled herself up further onto the deck, reaching out and grabbing a towel. She began to dry herself, first her head, then her face. But as she moved the towel down she saw the familiar face of Jaiden, who was straddling the median between the mermaids' skin and scales, now fully naked.

A coy smile appeared on the girls' face. "How come you get to finish, but I'm just left to drown?" She said playfully, pressing her fingers down on the area that the mucus had ejected from Maddison's tail. This invoked a slightly painful yet blissfully delightful buzz from the mermaid, who raised her back up to meet Jaiden's eyeline. 

"Would you like to be drowned again?" The mermaid said with a cute smile. 

Only a moment passed before the girl replied "If it means I actually get to finish this time, sure." And with that, Jaiden enveloped the mermaid again, pushing her back onto the cold and wet floor. 

\---------------

After the pair had finished their relations for the evening, it was even later then before. Both girls were absolutely exhausted and failing to stay awake. 

"Arhr, I think it might be time to hit the sack." Jaiden yawned.

"I think you are probably right." Maddy replied after catching her breath. 

Jaiden rolled off the mermaid and stood up. A combination sweat, water and other fluids dripped from her naked form. With a splash, the girl dived into the refreshing water to cleanse herself, before returning hauling the two inflatable tube behind her stacked on top of each other. 

"So you don't drown." Jaiden winked, pulling herself out of the pool and un-stacking the rubber tubes on the edge. 

"You are so hilarious." The mermaid replied.  "Now help me up!"

"Alright, no need to get your tail in a twist." Jaiden replied with a sassy tone. 

Jaiden bendt down and scooped the mermaid up in her arms and waddled onto the edge, placing the mermaid in a tube before kicking it free back to drift on-top of the water. 

Maddy splashed water over herself to get rid of the juices and fluid that were still on her skin and scales, letting her tail and her hair fall into the water on either side of the tube. 

The pool deck feel even darker as Jaiden flicked off the last remaining lights and dove back into the water, appearing at the mermaids' side.

"Maddz.." Jaiden said softly.

The mermaid perked up and raised herself to look at the naked girl. "Yeah, Jaiden?"

"Thanks for today. And the other day. These have been the best days of my life, the most confusing and weird, but the best none the less."

"Don't mention it. I know how you feel. It's all a little bit weird." Maddy replied with a tender smile.

Their eyes met, and both felt the pull of lust and passion flow again. Both could see the other's desire.

"Um, let's not...." Jaiden said awkwardly.

"Yeah. It's really late and we should sleep." Maddison replied in-kind.

"Yes. Um... Agreed." 

And with that, both the girl and the mermaid settled into their inflatable tire-shaped beds for the rest of the evening and drifted quickly off to sleep.

\-----------

Morning came quickly, with rays of light shooting through the skylight windows of the aquatic centre. Both the girl and the mermaid disembarked from their pool tubes for a quick dip in the water before returning to the edge the haul themselves out.

Maddison toweled herself down with help from Jaiden until she was completely dry and began to transform back into human form. The naked girl stood on her newly acquired legs before almost being knocked back by her bag that was thrust into her arms. 

"Come on, get dressed! What if someone comes in for some early morning training?" The also naked Jaiden barked as she pulled up her underwear. Maddy obliged, walking to the bench nearby and turning around to show off her behind to the other girl in a slow teasing manner. 

Once the girls were dressed, they proceeded out of the aquatic centre, leaving no evidence of what went on that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave a kudos and a comment if you would like to read more. I know it's been a long while since this has been updated but I've been writing some other stories which you can check out here and over on my Wattpad (same username)!


	20. Preparations

The next few days were uneventful in comparison to what had happened earlier that week. Maddison went to her classes, hung out with Jaiden and Kyle and adjusted to life with a tail. She had only been a mermaid for a few days and although she thought she knew everything about her situation, each day she was surprised by something new. 

Saturday had almost come and gone. Maddy had slept in with the knowledge she didn't have anything to do and she deserved a respite from what some might call either the best week of their life or the week from hell.

She had watched some TV show marathon she was half interested in and vegged out the entire afternoon. It had gotten dark by the time she got up from the couch, feeling an interesting feeling. Was she hungry, probably, it was dinner time but that wasn't it, she had been snacking most of the afternoon. Tired, no not really, she had slept in and had done nothing all day. Crampy, no shouldn't be, not for another week or so. Although she made a mental note to be prepared for mermaid menstruation. Then it clicked, the weird feeling was her desire to swim. 

Grabbing the remote, she turned off the TV and sprung up off the couch. After running the bathwater and tossing in a good amount of salt, Maddy stripped down and stepped into the cool bath. She felt the usual tingle run up and down her legs but hardly any of the accompanying pain. Maybe she was getting used to it or she was so overcome with the relief and pleasure of finally transforming, a thought for another time. As her torso slid down into the water, her feet, now a golden fin pushed up the opposite side and rested on the edge. 

 

Just as Maddy was blissfully nodding off, her phone started buzzing on the bathroom floor. Reaching out of the tub, she lifted it to see a video call from Jaiden. She accepted the call and slinked back down into the tub with her chest underwater and out of view. 

"Hey Maddz, you busy?" The girl on the phone screen asked. After a moment of Jaiden working out where Maddy was she spoke again. "In the bath, huh?"

"Yeah, I've was feeling odd this afternoon and I finally worked out what it was. I needed a swim." Maddy replied.

"Not going to get a lot of laps done in there." Jaiden snickered. 

Maddy flipped the phone view so it used the rear camera instead of the inner camera. "Shhh, you know what I mean." She showed off her golden scaled tail before swapping the camera back to her. 

"Where was my invite?"

"I'm sorry, it was a spare of the moment thing. And..."

"It's all good, I had some study to do before Monday anyway and I foresee not much getting done tomorrow. Speaking of, have you reconsidered?"

"No, we have to go for Kate. It's her 21st."

"And what if ~this~ happens. What if... you get splashed, or pushed into the pool or someone spills soft drink on you during a movie?" Jaiden exclaimed. 

"Relax. It will be fine."

"Don't tell me to relax. You need to be prepared for the worst!"

"How many people are going to be there?"

"Not sure. Some haven't RSVP'D on Facebook but it's at least going to be You, Me, Kyle, Pat, Kate. Possibly Oli or James if they bother, maybe Lex, April and Chelsea. And Kate said one of her cousins might come."

"At worst that's 9, maybe 10 people. And 2 of them already know."

"Yeah, but it only takes one of them to loose their shit and call the cops or some science dudes or a fishing boat." 

"Chill." Maddy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to chill, this is a big risk. I don't want you dissected or made into sushi. You need to have a game plan if something happens."

Maddy sighed. "Did you, have anything in mind?"

"Well, yes actually. I've been planning it for the last few hours."

"I thought you said you had study to do?' Maddy gave her a smirk. 

Jaiden paused for a second. "Fine, I'll be over in 20."

 

\-------

Jaiden stepped into the bath with the mermaid, wearing the same navy tankini top and boyleg swim shorts that she had worn only a few nights ago. 

"You sure you wanna get in?" Maddy asked her, worried that things may get out of hand again. 

"I can handle it. Besides, it's not the worst thing in the world if we lose ourselves in passion."

"That almost sounds like you want it to happen again." 

"Maybe...." Jaiden said coyly as she finally lower herself into the cold bath water. "Ok, where was I?"

Maddy repositioned her fin. "Gameplan." 

"Right. If something goes down and you end up in the pool, don't panic okay, either me or Kyle will cause a distraction and the other will come and help you."

"Sounding good so far."

"When everyone is no longer distracted they will look back and find a mermaid in the pool."

"Which is the problem..."

"Not if you tell them it's one of those super realistic tails that you can buy for mermaiding."

"So you want me to pretend I am just wearing a fake mermaid tail? What if someone wants to touch it or have a closer look?"

"Relax, we will say that you can't touch it and it will be late afternoon, the light will be low and everyone should be half drunk by then."

"I'm beginning to regret this."

"Hey, you wanted to go, I'm just being prepared. If you get wet later in the party you can either run to the bathroom or another empty room or in a pinch your sleeping bag might hide you well enough until we can get to you. Either Kyle or I will be there for you at all times."

The mermaid frowned. She hoped that she would never have to use these methods, but anything could happen at a party. She gestured to Jaiden to come closer. 

"Thank you. For everything." Maddy said genuinely, kissing the other girl on the cheek.

Jaiden lowered her head to rest on the mermaid's bare chest. "No problemo." After a brief moment. "You know, it's still early."


End file.
